


May Your Hole Be Merry and Tight

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cock Slapping, Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, London, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much smuttier follow on from It's Love, Actually, Jensen. Jensen and Jared discuss role play, love and take advantage of their suite at The Dorchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Hole Be Merry and Tight

Jensen woke up the next day, so blissed out with a perfect nights sleep he was sure he would stay in that damn bed forever and die there.  
He glanced over at Jared, who was still sound asleep. Mouth slightly open, lips lined with mulled red wine they'd had the night before. He couldn't help but smirk. He knew full well that it was likely not to come off that easily. And then he thought back to the brief rimming that also happened last night and wondered if Jareds' ass hole matched his ruby lips. He stifled a laughed then kicked Jared awake.

“Hey, Redwood. Wake up!”

“Dean?” Jared mumbled.

“Are serious right now?”

Jared jumped out of his skin, claret lips forming an 'O' of shock.

“Honey? Were you dreaming?” Jensen raised his eyebrows so slowly they looked like they were going to vanish up into his hairline.

“No.” Jared coughed and shifted in the bed, so much so that it felt like Jensen was suddenly on a water bed.

“Huh, I think you were. Would you like to share with the room?” Jensen lifted the comforter up. “Wow, that's quite an erection you're nursing there Padalecki.” See the thing is. The thing is. Jareds' dick. It's like this. Most men would want a dick that fucking huge when it's flaccid. But Jensen, being the good sport that he is does not succumb to penis envy, for he possesses eye-watering girth. And he takes Jareds' dick like any one should. With a deep breath and a bucket of lube.

“I wasn't dreaming.” Jared snuffled and then rolled over on to his side dick-slapping Jensens' thigh.

“Yeah, you were. You said 'Dean' for crying out loud.”

“Oh yeah. I-I was going over lines in my sleep.”

“Sure.” Jensen replied with only a hint of disbelief as his hand wandered like Thing from The Addams Family creepily under the covers. “So, what do we have planned today? Sky diving over the city of London? Extreme shopping? Vomiting on the London Eye?” He gripped Jareds' dick and squeezed it like a phallic stress-ball. 

“Erm. I. Well. It. I have a l-list.”

“Do you?” Jensen nodded insincerely. “What's on the list?” 

Jareds' cock frenulum was being rubbed like a fucking magic lamp.

“Oh, you know. St-stuff.” Jared was on another planet.

“Okay, sounds awesome.” Sarcasm.

Just there. That spot and Jensen could make Jared do anything. Anything.

“Give me all of your money. Your dogs. Oh and that nice leather jacket you bought last week.” Jensen smiled and bit into it with his top teeth.

“M'kay, Jen. Want my apartment too?” Jared whined looking at Jensen with one eye open.

“Well, I part own that with you but sure, why not sign over your half too!” Jensen said gleefully tugging Jareds dick and giving it an almighty slap which sent a glob of pre-come to flick over Jensens' stomach.

“You fucking bastard.” Jared groaned, pulling his knees up.

Jensen unfurled his fingers from Jareds' sleep sweat cock and mounted the man. He nuzzled his neck with his hair, heavy with product and smelling of coconut. He dipped his head further, raking his sticky tongue over Jareds' collarbone. Nothing like morning breath saliva snail trails up your neck. He met Jareds' mouth and ground down onto his dick.

“Hey. You know.” Jensen licked his lips. “How about we play hide Jensens' dick? Is that on your list?”

“N-no.” Jared stammered. He fucking loved the dominance.

“Well, guess what? It is now. And if you're really good.” Jensen rotated his hips, his back muscles rolling beautifully under his freckled skin. “I'll do the accents.”

“Don't do the Russian one.” Jared breathed out, his hands now gripping Jensens' perfect ass tightly.

“That's my best one.” Jensen licked his palm and lifted his body, slicking up his dick in his fist.

“Don't wanna think of Misha while we're fucking.” He laughed softly. 

“Good point. Did we unpack the lube?” Jensen grunted.

“No, it's still in my case.” 

“I thought it was in my case.” Jensen frowned. “You sure?”

“I'm pretty sure it's in mine.” Ah, sex when you're with a partner you're domestic with.

Jensen rolled his eyes and then rolled from Jareds' warm body. 

“Hold that thought. And by thought, I mean dick.”

Jensen open Jareds' huge case and rifled through it trying to find the lube. He pulled out everything. Unfolding every piece of clothing he came across. Jared was beyond caring.

“Jenny. Hurry up. Need you.”

Jensen found the bottle and stood up at lightening speed. He unclicked the cap with his thumb and sauntered back to the bed.

“Assume the position. And seriously, call me Jenny one more time.”

Jared opened his legs, pulling them back as far as he could without looking like a circus act. Jensen nestled down between Jareds' thighs and curled his tongue around Jareds' ass hole slowly.

“Favorite view.”

“Better than some old dirty river, right?” Jensen chuckled deeply and leaving the lube just under one of Jareds' ass cheeks, pressed his thumbs either side of Jareds' smooth pink hole.

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Do it.” Jensen looked up at Jared. “Please. I fucking love it when you do it.”

Jared relax and opened himself up. Jensen loved the muscles. All of them. The pecs, fuck, that broad chest. The biceps that flex insanely when they're fucking. The legs and damn that ass hole. So fucking tight Jensen felt like his dick was being throttled every time he fucked him.

Jensen licked around the rim, still a little pink from the Mulled wine rimming, Jensen laughed breathily against it.

“Ach, ya love havin' ya ass rimmed, don'tcha, laddie.”

“Oh God, yes. Keep saying stuff.” Jared was grinning. Jensen could hear the smile in his voice.

“I ain't goin' in there 'til it's bin good an' proper licked an' prepped. Nae goin' in 'til then, laddie. Ya got that?”

“Jesus Christ, Jen.” Jared laid an arm over his eyes and opened his legs so much the pain tore through his thigh muscles.

Jensen hawked and spat on Jareds' hole which caused the younger man to flinch and his hole to flutter.

“You're so fucking dirty, Jay. Love it when you're like this. Do English now.” Jared was on cloud nine and couldn't care less if he was making Jensen perform like a Sea Life attraction.

“Rimming AND talking. I'm like some kind of perverted genius, mate.” Jensen spoke softly in a perfect English accent.

“Too Jason Statham. Try Colin Firth.” 

Jensen stopped for a moment and relaxed his elbows on the bed. He inhaled deeply and tried for the life of him to remember what Colin Firth sounds like.

“He was in Love, Actually. I made you watch it last week.”

“Hold on. Is that why you booked this trip?”

“Shush, just carry on eating me out.” Jared said waving a hand over his general downstairs area.

“Right.” Jensen sat up on his haunches and grabbed the bottle of lube, he squirted a strip along the length of his cock. He massaged it from the head down to and into his neatly trimmed hair. Then wiped the excess over his heavy balls. He aimed the lube at Jareds' ass and squeezed a huge amount over his hole. 

“I know Scottish Jensen wanted to prep you properly. But Texan Jensen just wants to get good and laid.” Jensen smirked and nudged Jareds' hole with the head of his cock. Lube and pre-come slicking Jareds' rim. He fell over Jareds' body and pushed in with one very tight thrust. “Love it when that happens.” He grunted.

Jensen bottomed out like a pro and collapsed on to Jareds heaving body. 

"Now this is my kind of vacation." He grunted as his arms slid under Jareds body in a death grip of fucking.

"We-we can do this anywhere."

"Precisely." Jensen muttered, his mind concerned more with what his hips were doing. The time for idle chit-chat was over. "Shut up and let my dick do the talking, baby."

Fuck. Jensen always filled Jared up good. His dick has the right amount of girth and the right amount of bend to stroke that sweet nugget of a prostate. Enough to make Jared come over and over.  
Jared pushed his legs down and hooked his ankles around Jensens, leverage for a good push and pull. Jareds was dick dripping pre-come and a hint of premature spunk as it rolled between their sweating bodies. 

"Fuck Jen. Seriously fuck." Jared gritted out. Jensen was so fucking deep, stretching Jareds hole with his thick beautiful dick. He felt the outer rim clench like a needy vice. 

"God, I wish I coulda fucked you when we first met." Jensen grunted out, breaking his own 'no talking' rule. Jared stilled underneath him.

"Wh-what?"

Jensen lifted himself up placing his hands either side of Jareds flushed pink, sweaty face.

"Yeah. You looked so fucking innocent." Jensen punctuated every word with a dirty pump of his hips. 

"Not that innocent."

"All fresh and new. Virgin ass. Fucking Christ, I jerked off so hard over you."

"Shit, Jen."

"Jerked off and ate it saying your name."

Jared felt his dick pulse once. If it could speak. It would have whined. 

"Yeah. You like that, huh? Being my fucking porn?"

Jared nodded frantically. Mouth, wordless. 

Jensen fucked Jared relentlessly. Switching and changing from rolls, to waves and pumping thrusts. He pressed his forehead against Jareds. Their mouths so fucking close, no kissing, just muttered words of encouragement. Compliments. Complete blissful intimacy. Jensen dipped his head and spoke straight into Jareds' lax mouth.

"I fucking love you." Their lips touched as he spoke, Jared inhaled the words which were carried on Jensens hot breath. 

Jared clenched around Jensens dick and lifted his hips until he was fucking up against him, milking his dick. Urging him.

"Fill me up. Jen, please."

Jensen bit his own lip hard as his ankles around Jareds seized. His entire body tightened and then he stilled. He panted out Jareds' name and came so fucking hard with one last dirty buck. Jensen grunted as he filled up Jareds' ass hole, just like Jared had wanted him to.

“Fuck that feels warm.” Jensen breathed as his come seeped over his deeply buried dick and oozed from Jareds' hole.

“So wet.”

Jensen pulled out with a shudder and watched his spunk trickle from Jareds' ass hole.

“Push it out.” 

Jared rolled his hips and pushed his ass into the mattress. Jensen was back down there like a shot, lapping at his come, hand reaching over Jareds' dick and wanking him slowly. Jensen sucked at Jareds' hole like he was a kid desperate to suck up the last remnants of a strawberry milkshake.

“Jen. Jen, you're so dirty.” Jared breathed out, his hips bucked into Jensens' fist. His dick red from the friction and sweat from their bodies, it looked like it was trying to escape from Jensens' grasp.

Jensen licked from Jareds' spent, puffy hole, over his tight balls and back up the shaft of his dick, circling his tongue over the head and then swallowing Jareds' dick so hard and fast it made both of them groan. Jared bucked repeatedly, fucking Jensens' mouth.

“So fucking close, Jenny.” Jared gasped. He lifted his upper body, his abs tightening and watched his dick pump come into and over Jensens' beautiful mouth. Jensen flinched at the speed of it, grabbing Jareds' dick by the base and smearing the head over his lips.

Jared sat there, aghast watching him. Jensen looking like a fucking porn star, a well trained cock boy. Belly full of his own jizz and hungrily lapping up his lovers come.

“Sh-shit, Dean.” Jared ran a hand over his slightly sweaty hair and took in the show with awe, freezing at his not so accidental slip of the tongue. 

Jensen smirked, crawling up Jareds body and meeting his loose mouth.

“Is my poor baby brother spent now?” Jensen pouted, dropping his bottom lip.

“You're a bastard.”

“Yeah, you already said that.” Jensen licked up Jareds' mouth then fell back onto the bed next to him. “You really get off on that, don't you?”

“Uh huh. And I'm not even sorry.”

Jensen ran the back of his fingers over Jareds' chest.

“We'll do it properly one day. Role play.”

“Serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Jensen laughed, not missing a beat. “Think you love being fucked by me? Try Dean Winchester and baby, you won't walk for fucking days.”

Jared gasped then bumped clumsily onto his side.

“I don't wanna go sight-seeing now.”

“Oh no?” Jensen still on his back, looking up at the ceiling, still catching his breath.

“No. I wanna stay here and order room service and fuck all day.”

“I'm not doing the Dean thing here. Not now.” Jensen gave Jared a sideways glance.

“Why? We have time.”

“Time isn't the issue. We're at The Dorchester for Christ sake. Hardly Winchester territory is it?”

“Well.” Jared screwed his nose up. “I guess. Tell me how we'd do it then.”

Jensen was a fraud. Of course he had thought about before and had quite a meticulous order of events planned in his head. Not that he ever thought he would act them out but it seems Jared had worn him down, with very little effort.

Jensen now joined Jared and laid on his side, hand resting on his propped up elbow.

“Well, clothes obviously. The usual, don't need to explain that. And some dirty old motel somewhere and I mean somewhere actually in the US. Somewhere pretty fucking gross. And then I guess fucking. I'll be all 'C'mon Sam, lets fuck' and you'll be 'Dean, I'm not in the mood, I'm so hard done by. Poor me.” And then I'd talk you around by saying about how we've only got one another and then we'd fuck. Nothing fancy.”

“Romantic.” Jared said almost seriously.

“What do you expect? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Dean. But you have to admit, he's kind of a dick. And a huge slut.”

Jared leaned back a little as if the thought had just struck him in the face.

“Yeah, I guess that's why I want him to fuck me.”

“Hold on. You want Dean to fuck you and not Sam?” Jensen frowned.

“Well, no. But I don't know how to play that?”

“Wow, you are taking this way too seriously, babe.” Jensen patted Jareds' shoulder gently.

“I mean. How do I play Sam being fucked by Dean?” Jared was deadly serious.

Jensen sighed, wishing he had kept his stupid mouth shut.

“Just look really sad, sigh and then say Deans' name repeatedly.” Jensen stifled a laugh which did not go down well with Jared one bit.

“Shut up. There's more to Sam than that. Anyway. I'm sure if we do get to do it, I'll be fine on the night.”

Jensen frowned again, although it was probably still the original frown and nodded slowly.

“Okay, dude. You just make sure you learn your lines, hey?”

Jared was so deep in thought he had completely missed Jensens' sarcastic comment.

Sam and Dean fuck-fest role play aside, Jareds' face softened.

“I like being here with you. Like this.”

“It is pretty good.” The warmth in Jensens' smile made Jareds' heart swell.

“I'm doing a 360 on the whole fucking thing. I want some really intense love making. Long and slow.” Jared pressed his body against Jensens'.

“Come here.” Jensen breathed out, his lips forming a pout and Jared leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for the longest time. Soft mouths sliding over spit laced lips, tongues flicking and curling. Satisfied grunts. Bodies clenched together so tightly, vice-like arms sinking into flesh. Long limbs twisting together. The kissing intensified, mouths so open drawing one another in, fucking tongues stretching and dripping spit. Their clinch became a gentle wrestle, rolling from Jensens' back to Jareds', deep visceral grunts as their hardening cocks jutted against one another.

They both breathed heavily through their noses, mouths still clamped together neither wanting to be the first to pull away. Jensen rolled Jared onto his own body, spreading his legs and hooking Jared against him. Quite a weight but fuck it felt good to be underneath Jareds' fucking God-like body.

“Put all of your weight on me.” Jensen exhaled the words.

Jared relaxed completely, sliding his arms underneath Jensens' body and holding him, vice-like.

“Let me just stay here, like this. Forever.” Jared gasped as Jensen bucked up the best he could, rubbing his dick against Jareds'.

“Tr-trust me. I would let it happen, if I could, baby.” Jensens' mouth lunged at Jareds', open plush lips inviting him in. The heat between them started a chain reaction of profuse sweating. Cocks, wet and slick. So fucking hard and keen.

“I don't even care about coming. I really don't.” Jared gasped as he pulled his mouth from Jensens'.

“Then don't. Shut up and enjoy the moment. Let this be a Christmas to remember.”


End file.
